Querido Papai Noel
by entlzab
Summary: Harry Potter, aos 6 anos, faz sua primeira carta para Papai Noel. Dentro do universo de Pelo amor de Harry. Leia antes disso. Slash alert.


Título: Querido Papai Noel  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Drama, romance, fluff  
Classificação: G  
Personagens ou Casais: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape  
Resumo: Harry Potter, aos 6 anos, faz sua primeira carta para Papai Noel.  
Spoilers /Timeline: Começa antes dos livros  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 23/12

Tamanho: 630 palavras  
Alertas: Harry é criança, mas não é chan  
Agradecimentos: Cris olhou.

Nota: Dentro do AU de "Pelo Amor de Harry", escrito para o Amigo Oculto de fim de ano do Potter Slash Fics de 2006.

Querido Papai Noel

"Querido Papai Noel:

Em primeiro lugar, eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu não acreditei que você existisse até agora. Sei que isso não era nada legal, mas todo ano eu fazia um pedido para você, só um, mas você nunca me atendia. Eu só pedia para você me tirar da casa dos meus tios. Desde que eu era bem pequenininho. Você nunca me atendeu. Ainda por cima, dava todos os presentes do mundo para Dudley. Aí, um dia, Dudley me disse que você não existia, e eu pensei que era verdade, porque eu nunca tinha ganhado o que eu tinha pedido.

Hoje eu não penso mais assim. Você demorou, mas atendeu meu pedido. Muito obrigado. Agora eu não moro mais com meus tios.

Fui adotado por meu Papai Remus. Aí depois meu Papai Severus veio morar com a gente. Eu tenho dois papais. Tia Petúnia sempre achava estranho isso de dois papais, mas eu acho muito legal.

E sabe que eles conheceram meu papai e mamãe de verdade? Eles não morreram num acidente de carro, não. Eles eram bruxos, e foram mortos por um bruxo mau que queria me matar. Papai Remus sempre fala de histórias de meus pais na escola, quando estudaram juntos. Papai Severus conheceu minha mãe.

Eles puseram uma foto bruxa dos dois na lareira, quando eu era bebezinho. Eu estou no colo do meu pai. Minha mãe é tão bonita, e ela acena para quem tirou a foto. Eu queria me lembrar disso.

Hoje eu moro em Hogwarts, onde meu Papai Severus é mestre em Poções. Ele é muito cuidadoso, porque Poções é muito perigoso. Quando eu for maior e entrar em Hogwarts, vou aprender a fazer poções com ele. E ele é um professor muito bravo. Meu Papai Remus ajuda o Prof. Kettleburn, que perdeu os braços e uma perna cuidando de criaturas mágicas. Um dia ele vai dar aula no lugar do Prof. Kettleburn, mas ele diz que vai tomar cuidado para não perder nem braço nem perna.

Agora eu sei que foi você que enviou o Papai Remus para me tirar da casa dos meus tios. Depois você juntou o Papai Remus e o Papai Severus para cuidarem de mim. Aí depois você cuidou daquelas pessoas más que tentaram me afastar dos meus papais. Muito obrigado por isso também. Eu fiquei tão assustado que chorei feito um bebezinho. Papai Remus chorou também, e Papai Severus ficou ainda mais bravo do que aquela vez que eu me meti em encrenca. Mas agora passou, e a gente tá junto. Obrigado por tudo, Papai Noel.

Foi o Papai Remus que disse que eu deveria escrever uma cartinha. Ele depois vai corrigir. Mas quem tá escrevendo sou eu, tá?

Eu não quero que você traga mais nada de presente para mim. Dois papais tá muito bom. Eles me deram muitos brinquedos, e roupas, e sapatos, e livros. Meus tios nunca tinham me dado nada disso. É bom. Eu adoro o Urso. Eu queria ter um cachorro, mas um de verdade, sabe? Bem preto e bem grande, para correr comigo até o lago da Lula Gigante. Ou então uma vassoura bruxa, dessas que voam para jogar Quidditch. Mas vassoura é caro, eu sei. E Papai Severus diz que eu sou pequeno para ter uma vassoura só para mim porque eu posso cair e me machucar. Então não precisa trazer nada.

Mas, se você pudesse, eu gostaria que curasse meu Papai Remus. Ele tem uma doença e de vez em quando ele tem que ir para um hospital bem longe. Papai Severus fica muito nervoso e triste toda vez que isso acontece. Prometo ser um menino bem bonzinho e não pedir mais nenhum presente até você curar meu Papai Remus, tá bom?

Obrigado por tudo, Papai Noel. Feliz Natal.

Harry Potter"


End file.
